Colors of the Heart
by Smurf2005
Summary: This story revolves around the lives of Seyia, Akane, Daichi and Najika. SeyiaxAkane and DaichixNajika.
1. Seyiakun

-1 A/N: Hello all! I am so sorry it took me so long to get a story posted. I've been busy. I got a new job. Now, all I need to do is pass my data test…. Anyways, this is another _Kitchen Princess _story. I got the idea for this story as I was sitting in my car last Saturday and _Colors of the Heart _came on. I can't tell you what is going happen with this story, but it will have chapters and as I present each chapter, I will explain a little more to you. He he. I'm sure HoneyBearChibiPandaSmexBree will enjoy this. Lol. This is also for XxMidnightPrincessxX. She gave me the idea for a story with chapters. Also, Najika and Daichi never got together. After Daichi rejected her, it stayed that way and they never got together. It works for my story…. Oh yeah, I do not own _Colors of the Heart_. It's by the amazing J-pop/rock band, UverWorld. Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Kitchen Princess_. Ando-sensei and Miyuki-sensei own it. I own nothing. Nothing I tell you!

* * *

Colors of the Heart

Chapter One: Seyia-kun

It had been three years since I transferred to Seika Academy. I remember that I was brought here to be a spokesperson for the school Culinary School that they were planning on opening. That's when I met Kazami Najika. I remember seeing her when I was younger, and I remember how much she had annoyed me. But, after awhile, I discovered that I loved her. I tried to pursue her, but she wanted nothing to do with me. She was in love with Kitazawa Daichi, the Directors son. And I knew he was in love with her, too. But, he had rejected her. But, that was a few years ago. I wondered why they hadn't gotten together yet. I always saw them together and they looked happy. Both Akane and I agreed that they would be happier in a relationship.

I was sitting on a bench, admiring the cherry blossoms when they walked by. I watched their expressions. They looked so happy together, but then I saw Najika's face cloud over in sadness when Daichi left her. She turned around and headed back to Fujita's Diner without noticing me sitting there.

"I wish they would get together and get it over with already," Akane said, appearing behind me.

I started and looked around. I didn't even know how long she had been standing there.

"Yeah, I know. Maybe we should do some matchmaking," I said.

"We could, but it might backfire on us," she said, sitting down to me. "If it backfires, not only will they get hurt, but we might get hurt in the process as well."

I nodded and looked up at the cherry blossoms.

"I wonder why it's taking them so long," I muttered.

"I think it has something to do with what happened when Najika confessed her feelings to Daichi and he turned her down," Akane said, looking up at the blossoms, too. "I think Daichi is afraid he will hurt her again and I think Najika is afraid to be hurt. But, they haven't realized that they are hurting each other now."

"Maybe we should think up a plan. Come by my house later and we will talk about it," I said, standing.

Akane stood, too and looked at me.

"Seyia-kun, can I ask you a question?" Akane asked.

"What is it?"

"Do you still love Najika?" she asked.

I sighed and didn't answer right away. I knew what the answer was. Of course I still loved her. She was my first love. You don't ever forget your first love.

"Yes, I do still love her," I said. "She was my first love. You never forget your first love. I'm sure you know what I mean."

I walked away from Akane, leaving her standing next to the bench. I walked in the direction on Fujita Diner. I wanted to see Najika. I wanted to see how she was. As the store came in view, I saw her. She was outside sweeping the front of the store. She was so lovely. The slight breeze ruffled her hair and her dress. I couldn't believe that she still loved Daichi. I didn't like that. I wanted her to be mine and mine alone. I took a deep breath and headed toward the diner. Najika heard my footsteps and eagerly looked up. I knew she was hoping I was Daichi.

"Good afternoon, Seyia-kun!" Najika said, smiling.

My heart tightened. Her smile didn't seem so bright. I had noticed that her smile got a little less bright everyday. The only way to get her bright smile back was to get her together with Daichi. I didn't like to admit it, but I knew that was the only way.

"Seyia-kun?" I heard Najika say. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little tired."

"Come on in and I will give you something to eat that will revive you a little," she said.

I followed her into the familiar diner and I sat down in my usual spot. She brought me her food and I ate it without talking. When I finished, and came to take my dish away, I grabbed her arm.

"Najika-chan, I am going to ask you this one last time," I said. "Will you go out with me?"  
Najika looked away from me and she started to shake.

"I'm sorry, Seyia-kun, but I can't go out with you."

"Why? Is it because of Daichi? Do you still love him that much?" I asked.

Najika turned to look at me. I had never seen so much sadness in a person's eyes before.

"Yes, I still love Daichi. There was a time when I wouldn't admit my feelings because I was afraid of how Senpai would have felt. I loved Senpai. But, Daichi was my first love. He saved me from drowning, and he gave me the courage to smile. You can never forget someone like that."

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"I know what you mean," I said, leaning back in my chair. "After all, you are my first love. And I will never forget you."

"I'm sorry, Seyia-kun," I heard her whisper.

"It's okay. I actually expected you to answer the way you did. I know I can't compete with Daichi. After all, you've loved him all your life."

I stood and walked over to the door.

"Oh, yeah. One more thing, Najika-chan," I said. "I hope you find happiness and I love you."

I walked out the door and left Najika speechless by the table. I still loved her, but I decided to move on. I just had to. I couldn't keep mooning over her or I would never be able to be truly happy. My heart tightened once more as I thought about moving on. I guess this is what people called unrequited love. I knew Najika and I were never going to be together, yet, I kept forcing my love on her. I walked toward the bench I was sitting on and I stopped when I heard two voices I knew.

"Please, Akane. We can't do this! You gave your blessing for me and Najika!" Daichi was saying.

"But, I love you! I can't help it! I want you and me to be together, not you and Najika!" Akane said.

"Akane, I love you but I'm not in love with you," Daichi said.

"Daichi! Please give me a chance!" Akane said.

I felt bad for Akane. She really loved Daichi, but he just didn't love her that way and he was trying to tell her that.

I heard a rustle and I had a feeling that Akane had thrown herself at Daichi. I felt bad for her, but I also thought it was a very stupid thing to be doing.

"Akane! Please, stop it!" Daichi yelled.

I could tell he was irritated. I heard more rustling and Daichi appeared. He didn't seem to notice me as he stalked off toward the diner. He was probably going to see Najika. I waited until he was out of sight before I went to see Akane. She was leaning up against a tree when I found her.

"Akane-chan, are you okay?" I asked her.

She looked at me with blank eyes and she nodded. Then she started to cry. I didn't know what to do, so I just stood by her awkwardly. As I watched her cry, I realized that I might have feelings for her. They weren't as strong as the ones I had for Najika, but they were defiantly feelings of love. She threw herself at me and cried into my shoulder.

"Oh. Seyia-kun!" she wailed. "I don't know what to do!"

"Go out with me," I said before I could stop myself.

"What?" she asked, looking up at me confused.

"Akane-chan… I love you."

* * *

A/N: What did you think? He he. I think it's going to turn out well. And I hope you will all read this story to the end. It's been awhile since I have written a chapter story, so please stay with me till the end. Well, it's 4 am and I am at my grandma's, so I should get some sleep. Remember, I accept constructive criticism, but please, no flames. See you in my next chapter!


	2. Akanechan

A/N: Hello everyone! I finally finished chapter 2! Yay! Now, this chapter takes place where chapter one left off, only from Akane's point of view. I wonder if you know where this going... Anyways, I just started training for my new job. I'm going to be working as Customer Service for Abercrombie & Fitch. The work enviroment seems very relaxed. I like that. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Kitchen Princess. _Ando-sensei and Miyuki-sensei own it. If I owned it, well let's not go there.

Edit: I finished my training for my new job yesterday and I passed my final test! So, if you ever call into Abercrombie & Fitch, Abercrombie, Hollister, or Gilly Hicks, and you get some girl named Julia who seems unsure of herself, then it is probably me... You have to call between 3:30 pm and midnight EST. But, don't call and be like "I read in a story that you work here! That iz so cool!" because my calls will be monitored and I could get in trouble. So, don't call unless you HAVE to...

* * *

Colors of the Heart

Chapter Two: Akane-chan

"Akane-chan... I love you," Seyia said.

I was completly stunned. I didn't know what to think or what to feel. I pushed myself away from him and looked up into his face. His face was slightly pink, and for a moment, he truely looked like Sora-senpai.

"What?" I asked, still completly stunned.

"I love you," he said again.

I started to shake and before I knew it, I was running away from him. It was almost like I was running away from my feelings. I knew deep down inside I loved him. I just wasn't ready to admit it to myself yet. I could hear him yell my name as he followed me. I had to get away from him. I had to get home. I didn't stop to collect my things. I ran all the way home. When I got home, I ignored my momand ran upstairs to my room. I slammed the door and leaned against the door. I slid slowly down the door and I drew my knees up to my chest. I placed my forehead on my knees and wept. I wept because I felt like I had betrayed Najika and Daichi. And I wept for Seyia. I knew he wanted to give his heart to me, I could feel that from him. I knew he wasn't over Najika, but I knew he was ready to move on with me. I could feel the love when he told me he loved me. Why couldn't I be like that? Why couldn't I just move on with Seyia? There was no reason for me to hold out for Daichi. It was never gonna happen between us. I sat like that for a few minutes when I heard the doorbell ring. I had a feeling that it was probably Seyia. I stood up and quitely slipped into the bathroom. I heard the doorbell ring again and I heard muffled voices from the foyer.

"Akane!" I heard my mom yell. "You have a guest! It's Seyia-kun!"

I knew it. I splashed water on my face and then I went downstairs. My mom was talking to Seyia and when she saw me, she jumped up and said she was going to go make some tea. I sat down in a seat across from him and looked everywhere but at him. We were silent for a few minutes before he spoke.

"I brought your stuff that you left at school," he said.

"Thank you," I said, rather stiffly.

We lapsed into silence again. The silence was a little uncomfortable. I was wondering why he was there, if he only showed up to bring me my stuff, then he could have left it with my mom and go on his happy little way.

"I guess you are wondering why I am here," he said.

I was surprised he knew what I was thinking. It probably showed on my face.

"Yes, I am. If you just brought my stuff over, then I suggest you leave now. I thank you for bringing it all this way, but it was not nessacery. I would have gone back later and gotten it."

I stood and walked toward the door. As I walked past Seyia, he reached out and grabbed my arm. I stopped, but I didn't turn to look at him.

"Listen Akane-chan," he started, "I am sorry if I scared you. But, I wanted you to know how I really felt about you. My feelings aren't as strong, but I know that what I feel are feelings of love. All I ask is that you go on one date with me on Sunday. If you still don't feel anything for me, then I will leave you alone. Please."

I turned to look at him. He was looking up at me. I couldn't look away from him. He looked kinda pitifull. I looked down at his hand, still holding on to my arm and then I looked back at his face.

"Okay. I will go on one date with you," I said.

His face split into a grin and I felt my heart beat faster. My heart only beat like this when I was around Daichi. As I thought back to today, I realized that my heart didn't beat like that around Daichi. Maybe I was over him and I just didn't know it. Maybe it was just an infatuation. Seyia stood and removed his hand from my arm.

"I will be here to pick you up at noon on Sunday. I will see you at school tomorrow."

He walked to the door and after looking back at me and smiling, he left. I was still standing in the same spot, when my mom showed up with some tea.

"Did Seyia-kun leave?" she asked.

I nodded numbly and sat down. My mom shrugged her shoulders and handed me some tea. I was going out on a date with Seyia. It was just going to be one date. I didn't feel anything for him. I didn't have feelings for him. There was a part of me that knew otherwise. After having tea with my mom, I went upstairs and flopped down on the bed.

_'You know you love him. Why do you keep denying it?' _a little voice in my head said.

_'She doesn't love him! She still loves Daichi!'_ a second voice said.

_'No. She gave up on him a long time ago. She loves Seyia! She just needs to look in her heart to see that I am right!'_ the first voice argued.

"Shut up!" I cried into my pillow.

The voices went away and I knew that the first voice was right. When I was with Seyia, I was happy, I knew that. I pushed myself up to my knees and looked out the window. The cherry trees in front of my window waved gently in the slight breeze. I sighed and got up and got ready for bed. It was a little early for bed, but I was tired, a lot had happened.

Saturday came and went, and before I knew it, Sunday dawned bright and sunny. I got up at ten, and as I pushed my curtains away from the window, I scowled at the day. I was hoping it would be rainy and that Seyia would call off our date. I knew that if that happened, he would just reschedual. I really didn't want to go. I knew how this date was going to end, and I wasn't ready to admit it yet. I went over to my closet and I picked out my outfit. I didn't know where he was taking me, but I decided to dress comfortable. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved shirt. It was early Spring, so it was still a little chilly out. I went downstairs to eat breakfast, and before I knew it, I heard the doorbell ring. I opened the door, and there was Seyia. He was wearing a pair of jeans, a shirt and a jacket. He actually looked a little stylish. I slipped my shoes on and grabbed a jacket. As we walked down the sidewalk, he reached over and grabbed my hand. I wanted to pull my hand away, but I didn't. I liked the way his hand felt. It was warm and it felt right.

"Where are we going Seyia-kun?" I asked.

"The amusement park!" he said, turning to smile at me. "We are going to have so much fun today!"

I couldn't help but smile back. He sounded like a little kid and it was quite amusing. We spent the day at the amusement park, riding rides and playing games. I was enjoing myself so much that I forgot that I was on a date. It just felt like two friends hanging out. But, everytime he would grab my hand, I would remember that we were on a date. We finally exhausted ourselves, and I had finally come to a decision. I was going to tell Seyia that I loved him, too. I really did. It took this date to make me realize how much I cared for him. We walked hand in hand back to my house. We stopped in front of my house and I turned to look at him.

"Well, did you make a decision?" Seyia asked.

I didn't answer right away. I was thinking in my head what I was going to say.

"Yes, I made my decision," I said. "I love you, too. It just took this date for me to realize it. Can I be your girlfriend?"

I could feel my face turn red. He was quite for a moment. I couldn't see his face, it was hidden in shadow.

"Yes, Akane-chan. You can be my girlfriend. After today, my love for you has grown."

He leaned in to kiss me. As his lips touched mine, I thought I saw someone walk away. Someone familiar, but it must have been my imgination.

* * *

A/N: What did you think of chapter 2? Do you see where this heading? Who do you think is this mysterious figure is? He he. Only I know. This was a hard chapter for me to write. I was fighting writers block the entire time. I had to take a couple breaks, but I got it done. Anyways, this may or may not be the last chapter before Christmas. After I post my Christmas story, I normally do not post stories after that. So, if I can finish Chapter 3 before December 21st, which is when I will post my Christmas story, then Chapters 4 and 5 will come after the new year. Also, if you are obessed with anime as much as I am, then you will know that schools run on you didn't know that, then you have learned something new! Anyways, read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome, but please, no flames. See you in Chapter 3!


	3. Daichikun

A/N: Hello everyone! I know I said that I would have this posted on the 21st, but some things came up, so I am posting it today. I am also posting my Christmas story, so please read that, even if you don't know anything about the series. Anyways, this is the third chapter you all have been waiting for... Well, HoneyBearChibiPandaSmexBree has been waiting for it, since she is the only one who is reading this... Makes me kinda sad that she is the only one who is reading this. Is it really that bad? Well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Kitchen Princess. _Ando-sensei and Miyuki-sensei own it. If I owned it, well let's not go there.

* * *

Colors of the Heart

Chapter Three: Daichi-kun

As I walked away from Akane's house, I knew I shouldn't have come. I wanted to apologize for being such a jerk to her, but it looked like she had forgotten all about it. She looked like she was happy with Seyia, and I found I had conflicting emotions. I wasn't in love with Akane, I had always seen her as a sister, it was just that I wanted her to be happy. I wanted her to be happy, but then again, I wanted her to be as miserable as I was. It seemed like every day that went by, I was losing something. I wandered into a nearby park and sat down on bench. I know the thing I was losing was Najika. I loved her and I knew she loved me. But, I still felt like I would be betraying Aniki if I got involved with her. I know he has been gone for three years, but that didn't change my feelings. What if I got involved with her and I hurt her again? I wasn't only keeping her away because of my feelings for Aniki, I was also keeping her away in fear that I would hurt her again. I had hurt her once when she told me that she loved me, and I rejected her. I couldn't do that again. I might be losing her, but she deserved someone better, someone who was more sure of himself.

There was a cool breeze and I shivered a little. It was still early Spring, so it was a little chilly. I decided that I should head on home before I got a cold. While I was walking through the park, I was thinking about Akane and Seyia. They were probably making out already. I knew it would happen, I just didn't think it would happen so soon. I arrived on the other side of the park and turned right. I knew I was suppoused to go home, but I couldn't. Not yet. I still had something I had to do.

After awhile, I found myself in front of Seika Academy. The gates were still open, and I saw some of my classmates walking in through the gates. I wondered what Najika was doing. Was she working right now? Or was she in her dorm room studying? I really wanted to know what she was doing, but I was afraid to go see her. I wanted to see her and tell her I loved her and I knew I couldn't do that. I knew that if I did that, I wouldn't be able to stop. I knew I would probably kiss her. I still felt bad for that one time I kissed her and told her it was a joke. I still wanted to kick myself for that. I stood there staring at the gates, remembering the first time I met her. I smiled slightly at the memory and turned to leave.

"Daichi-kun?" a voice said behind me.

I turned around and found myself looking at Najika.

"Oh, good evening, Najika-chan!" I said.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked.

"I was just going for a walk," I said, looking down at my feet.

We were quiet for a moment, before she spoke again.

"Hey, Daichi-kun," she started. "I was just on my way to see a movie and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me. I was planning on going alone, but since I met you here, would you like to go with me?"

I stared at her, lost for words. As I stared at her, I saw the hopeful light in her eyes go out and she turned to leave.

"Wait! Najika-chan! I would love to go with you," I said, calling myself an idiot in my head.

A smile lit up her face and the hopeful gleam in her eyes came back. I had never wanted to kiss her more than I wanted to at that moment. She walked a little ways in front of me, and I couldn't take my eyes off her.

"Hey, Najika-chan, what's the movie we are going to see?" I asked.

Najika stopped and turned to smile at me.

"It's that new romantic-comedy that just came out. Is that okay with you?" she asked.

I couldn't say anything, so I just nodded my head yes. She seemed pleased and started walking again. I wasn't big on chick flicks, but if made Najika happy, then I would watch it. Watching this movie with her would be better than what I was planning on doing. I was just going to watch anime tonight. As I followed Najika, I thought about how much we had both changed. I had grown slightly bitter and afraid to go after what I wanted, and at this moment I wanted Najika. Najika was still her cheerful self, but I had noticed that she wasn't as cheerful as she used to be. I wondered if I had something to do with that. There was something telling me that it was partly my fault. Actually, it was all my fault. I loved her, and when she confessed her love to me, I trampled on her heart. I really was an idiot. I could almost hear Aniki's voice in my head, calling me an idiot. Though, having him call me an idiot would be of some comfort. I was so lost on thought that I didn't even notice that Najika had stopped and I walked right past her.

"Daichi-kun?" she said.

Her voice brought me back to Earth and I stopped and looked around. She was standing a few feet away, a look of concern on her face. I back-tracked and stopped in front of her.

"Sorry about that. Guess I spaced out a little," I said.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Najika asked.

"Yep. I am just fine. Here, let me pay for the tickets."

Ignoring her protests, I paid for the tickets and we went into the theater. Despite the fact that I didn't like this type of movie, I actually liked this one we were watching. After the movie was over, I walked Najika back to the dorms. We hardly talked on the way. When we reached the gate, she turned to look at me, a smile on her face.

"Thank you for going to see that movie with me. It meant a lot to me," she said.

I stood there staring at her. That's when I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed her and kissed her. She struggled a little, but I didn't let her go. I wasn't going to let her. I pulled away from her and saw that she was shocked.

"Najika-chan, I love you," I said, before kissing her again.

* * *

A/N: Well, what did you think of chapter three? It was a little difficult to write. I don't think I got Daichi's personality down. What do you think? Think I got it? By the way, I know Daichi said something about watching anime, not that it is a bad thing. Heh. But, anyways, the fourth chapter will come after the new year. Have you figured out what I had planned for this story? He he. Well, rememeber read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome, but please, no flames. Merry Christmas and happy new year! See you next year in chapter four!


	4. Najikachan

Edit: I guess the edited version didn't get posted on Sunday, even though I know I hit save at the bottom. So, please enjoy the new updated, edited version of _Colors of the Heart._

A/N: Hello all! Happy new year! Smurf2005 here with a brand new chapter for _colors of the Heart_! Do you know what that means? There is one more chapter left! Yes, this story was only going to be five chapters long. Now, there is something I would like to address to you all who read this (and probably skip my authors notes), but please leave me reviews. It makes me very sad that the only reviews I have gotten has been from HoneyBearChibiPandaSmexBree (I can't believe I have her pen name memorized), which only adds up to three reviews. That's one for each chapter. So please review! Anyways, onward to chapter four~!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Kitchen Princess. _Ando-sensei and Miyuki-sensei own it. If I owned it, well let's not go there.

* * *

Colors of the Heart

Chapter Four: Najika-chan

I was shocked. Why was Daichi kissing me? And what did he mean by saying that he loved me? My mind was sluggish and I couldn't comprehend was he saying or what he meant. Then, the gears in my head started to work. Daichi said that he loved me. So, he did love me after all! A little fire of hope started to burn inside me, and I pushed him away gently so I could ask him. The look on his face when I pushed him away made me regret it almost immidently. He looked like a child who had been denied a treat. He turned away from me, intending to go home. I reached out and grabbed his arm. He stopped and didn't turn around.

"Daichi-kun, what you just said, about how you love me, is that true?" I asked.

He didn't look at me, but I saw the back of his head bow, like he was looking down at the ground.

"No, Najika-chan. I was joking with you once again. I don't love you."

Daichi pulled his arm out of my limp grip and walked away. I was standing in front of the gate in shock. The little fire of hope that was buring inside me sputtered and went out. Then, my eyes filled with tears and I started to cry. I loved Daichi, I really did, but once again he told me he was joking with me. I pulled my handkerchief out of my pocket and wiped my eyes with it and started to walk slowly back to my dorm. There were very few people out this late, but no one paid attention to me. I stopped at a spot close to the dorm, but out of sight and I sat on the bench there. I couldn't stop the tears from falling. I buried my face in my handkerchief and cried silently. Why was it every time I think Daichi was in love with me, it turned out to be untrue? Did he enjoy tormenting me? I didn't know what to think about him. Maybe it was time for me to move on. I could take Seyia up on his offer, but Akane told me that she was going out on a date with him today. There were a few guys who had confessed to me that I turned down, I could see if they still want to get together. But, I knew the only guy I would ever want would be Daichi. He was my Flan Prince after all. I would always love him. I don't think I could move on. With the tears still streaming down my face, I looked up at the cherry blossoms, and a strong breeze blew some of the petals off. I was sitting in a whirlwind of cherry blossoms. I shivered slightly as I stood up, tears sliding slowly down my face.

When I got back to my dorm, I changed into my pajamas and stood by the window for a couple minutes. The grounds were dark and quiet at this time. I sighed and closed my blinds. I turned off the light and climbed into my bed. I cuddled a stuffed animal Daichi had bought me for my birthday. As I laid there in the dark, hugging the stuffed animal, I started to cry again. I eventually cried myself to sleep, and when I awoke the next morning, my eyes were red and puffy and I felt exhausted. I didn't feel like going to classes, but I had to go. I wasn't going to skip just because Daichi decided to play with my heart and my feelings. After I washed my face, the puffiness seemed to go down a little, and my eyes felt better.

I sighed as I grabbed my bag and walked slowly toward the school. I didn't know how I would be able to face Daichi, not after how he humliated me last night. I didn't know how I was going to deal with that. A cool breeze blew my hair into my face and while I was trying to push it out of my face, I bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" I said, managing to pull the hair out of my face. "I didn't see you! My hair blew into-"

I stopped when I saw who I had bumped into. It was Daichi. I was quiet for a moment while I tried to calm myself down.

"Ohayo, Daichi-kun," I said, quietly.

"Ohayo," he replied. "Listen, Najika-chan. I want to apologize for the way I acted last night."

"Do you want to apologize for being a jerk or for kissing me?" I asked.

"Both," he said, before walking away from me.

Tears threatened to fall from my eyes again, but I wasn't about to let it happen. I knew I would have to shut off my heart. When I fell in love, all that has happened is that I have lost the ones I loved. I lost my parents and then I had lost Sora-senpai, right after I had fallen in love with him. And now I was losing Daichi. The one that I knew I was destined to be with; the one that saved my smile and my life. I stood there, where he left me, trying so hard to shut off my heart, when I heard two familiar voices calling out my name.I turned around and saw Akane and Seyia walking toward me.

"Ohayo, Najika-chan!" the both said at the same time.

They smiled and when I didn't answer, they knew something was up.

"Najika-chan? Is something wrong?" Akane asked.

I shook my head, almost like I was a zombie and I turned away from them and started to walk to class alone. I knew they were worried about me, but I couldn't burden them with this, not when they had finally formed a relationship.

When I walked into class, I saw Daichi sitting in his seat by the window, staring out at the cherry blossoms. I looked away from him and sat down in my seat, ignoring all the "ohayos" I was getting. I heard people whispering about me, asking if maybe I was sick. Akane and Seyia walked in and instantly knew something had happened. Akane sat in her seat beside me and turned to look at me.

"Najika-chan," she said, in a low voice, "what's wrong?"

I turned my head to look at her and shook my head slightly. Akane's usually pale face turned slightly pink and she grabbed my arm and dragged me into the restroom.

"Akane-chan! What was that all about?" I asked angerily.  
"I want to know why you are acting like such a zombie today! Tell me what is wrong! I thought we were friends!"

At those words, I couldn't hold back anymore. I started to cry and I told her everything; about how Daichi showed up as I was leaving for the movies, how we went to see the movie together, about how he kissed me and told me he loved me then said he was joking about it, and about what he said to me minutes before her and Seyia showed up.

"That _jackass!_" Akane said, angerily.

I stared at her shocked. I had never heard her use language like that before. We walked back to class and before Akane could explode at Daichi, the bell rang and the teacher came in for homeroom. We sat through all our classes, all along hearing Akane let out a low, almost inaudiable growl. As soon as the bell rang for lunch, she grabbed Daichi and pulled him outside. Seyia and I followed.

"Akane-chan! What are you doing?" Daichi yelled.

"I heard what you did to Najika-chan! How can you be so heartless?" she yelled back. "You love her and you know it! You also know that she loves you!"

"I'm not sure about that now," Daichi said, no longer yelling. "When I kissed her and told her, she just looked at me like I was a slug or something and asked if I really loved her. I was afraid I was going to rejected. I rejected her once, I just want her to be rejected by me."

"Daichi-kun, you really are an idiot," I said, tears streaming down my face. "I have loved you all these years. I loved you before I met you. I loved you from the moment you saved my life. There was a time in my life when I was in love with Sora-senpai, but, the one I was truely in love with was you. Don't you understand that?"

Daichi looked like a chile who had been scolded.

"I should have been honest and up front with you. I'm sorry, Najika-chan."

He looked down at the cherry blossom covered ground and prodded a petal with his toe.

"Daichi-kun, don't you have something to tell Najika-chan?" Akane asked.

He looked up at me, his face slightly pink.

"Najika-chan, I love you," he said.

I walked over to him and looked up into his face, I could see my face in his eyes, and it looked like my face was a delicate shade of pink.

"I love you, Daichi-kun," I whispered, lifting myself on my tiptoes and kissing him.

* * *

A/N: Well, what did you all think? Was this chapter good or what? It took me a few days to get it down. I have work and games to play. I still need to beat Tales of Vesperia and I need to force myself to play Enchanted Arms, and I need to play OverLord (that game is hilarous), and I need to play Naughty Bear and beat Lego Harry Potter. I am in Year 2 in that game. Oh! And I need to get Vaughn in Harvest Moon DS: Sunshine Islands. On a different note, I am going to Ohayocon on Saturday (Jan. 29th) and it will be AWESOME! I need to get Greg Ayres' autograph (Heihachi: Samurai 7; Negi: Negima; Kousuke: Spiral; Kaoru: Ouran High School Host Club; Yamazaki: Welcome to the NHK). He is my favorite voice actor and I have been trying to get his autograph for years. I hope I get it this year. Anyways, it is 9:30 pm and I am kinda hungry. I told myself I won't eat until I finish this chapter and my alarm has been going off every 5 minutes since 6 pm. I need an alarm or I would never eat. Lol. Anyways, read and review! Constructive criticism is welcome, but please, no flames. See you in my last chapter!


	5. Colors of the Heart

A/N: Hello everyone! Smurf here with the last chapter of _Colors of the Heart. _I am so sorry it took me over a year to get the last chapter up. I had horrible writers block and I lost my will to write, since my boyfriend of two years dumped me last March. But, I wanted to get this done for all of you because you were all patient. So, without further ado, here is the last chapter of _Colors of the Heart_!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Kitchen Princess._ Ando-sensei and Miyuki-sensei own it. If I owned it, well let's not go there.

* * *

Colors of the Heart

Chapter Five: Colors of the Heart

Six years had passed since Najika, Daichi, Akane and Seyia had expressed their love to each other. Najika and Seyia owned a five-star restaurant, Akane was the most popular model in the world, and Daichi had taken over his father's job as Director of Seika Academy. The group seemed to have everything going for them, or so they thought.

Najika was in the kitchen at the restaurant that she owned with Seyia, helping the chefs cook up the food. They were busy beyond belief, and it made Najika happy to see so many people eating the food that she and Seyia cooked. She put the finishing touches on her lobster and put it up on the shelf for the waiter to take out to the customer. Najika wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and went over to the faucet for a drink. Seyia came up behind her and grabbed her sides.

"Na-ji-ka-chan!" he sang out.

Najika jumped and nearly dropped the cup she was holding.

"What was that for Seyia-kun?" she asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted to let you know that Daichi is here to see you. He is waiting in the office," Seyia said.

Najika nodded and headed toward the office to see what Daichi wanted. When she walked in, she saw him standing by the window, looking out at all the people sitting outside, and eating Najika's food.

"Daichi-kun!" Najika said, her face lighting up.

Daichi turned to look at her and gave her a forced smile.

"Good evening, Najika-chan," Daichi said, looking away from her.

The smile Najika had on her face faded a little as she looked at him.

"Daichi-kun? Is everything okay?" she asked.

She could tell something was wrong, but she didn't know what it was. She heard him sigh, and as he opened his mouth to talk, he didn't look at her.

"There is something I need to tell you," he started. "I have been meaning to tell you this for weeks now, and I could never find the right time to tell you."

Najika was silent, waiting for Daichi to continue. When he didn't, she broke the silence.

"What did you want to tell me, Daichi-kun?" she asked.

He closed his eyes and his head bowed. He could not bear to look at her; he did not want to see the look on her face when it happened.

"I have fallen in love with someone else, so I am dumping you," he finally said.

At those words, Najikas whole life seemed to fall apart. She didn't quite understand what that meant. He was the only thing that meant more to her than the store. She didn't how to feel about it. First she lost her parents, and then she lost Sora-senpai, now she was losing Daichi. Najika opened to her mouth to say something, but before she could say anything, Akane burst into the office.

"Najika-chan! Daichi-kun! Look! Seyia-kun proposed to me!" Akane said, holding out her hand and showing an engagement ring.

As Akane looked around the room, the smile slipped off her face. Daichi was looking guilty and Najika was about to cry.

"What's going on here?" Akane asked, her eyes trained on Daichi.

Najika and Daichi were quiet. Neither of them wanted to answer Akane, because they knew Daichi wouldn't survive. After a few minutes of silence, Daichi and turned to look at Akane.

"I guess I will tell you. I broke up with Najika just now because I found someone else."

To Najikas surprise, Akane said nothing. From Najikas experience with Akane, when something happened between Daichi and Najika, Akane would always turn on Daichi. Akane was quiet for a couple moments before she opened her mouth.

"That's not surprising," Akane said. "I did see you with someone a couple days ago, but I just thought that maybe she was someone your father wanted you to hang out with."

Najika didn't say anything. She couldn't say anything. She looked over at Daichi, but he wouldn't look at her.

"So, it's over?" she asked.

When Daichi didn't say anything, she nodded and left the room. Akane turned to look at Daichi, her hands on her hips.

"Daichi-kun, what exactly is going on here?" Akane asked.

Daichi turned his head and looked straight into Akane's eyes.

"It was something that had to be done," he answered.

Meanwhile, Najika had run out into the kitchen, dropping off her apron and grabbing her things. She mumbled something about needing to leave to clear her head and she was gone. She walked to a nearby park, and sat on a bench. It was a hot summer day. As she sat on the bench, there was a slight breeze and it ruffled Najika's hair.

A couple walked by Najika laughing and joking, and Najika's eyes filled with tears. What was she going to do now? They had been together for six years and the way he broke up with her was very blunt. But, for the past six years, it had been Najika, Daichi, Akane and Seyia. Now, however, it won't be like that. Najika hid her face in her hands, and her body shook with silent sobs.

Najika didn't know how long she sat like that. The next thing she knew was that it was becoming cooler and she looked up at the sky through swollen eyes. The sun was setting, and the view would have been beautiful under different circumstances. But, in the distance, she heard a rumble of thunder, and she could see the black clouds building up. A storm was on the way.

She knew she had to get up and go home, but she didn't seem to have the strength to move. She just sat there on the bench, feeling dejected. The last remaining rays of sun were extinguished as the storm clouds drew nearer and the first drops started to fall. Najika still didn't move. The rain increased in intensity before she got up and headed back to her apartment. Now that the rain was falling, she didn't need to hide her tears. She let them fall freely.

As Najika neared her apartment, she stopped when she saw a familiar back. It was the back of Daichi. And he was with some woman.

_'That must be the woman he fell in love with,'_ Najika thought.

They were looking in the window of a jewelry store. She could catch bits of their conversation. It sounded like they were talking about going in when Daichi glanced over and saw Najika. He froze, and the woman with him looked around him to see what distracted him. Najika knew she looked horrible. She was soaked to the bone since she didn't have her umbrella. Daichi closed his eyes and bowed his head. Fresh tears welled up in Najika's eyes and she looked down at the ground as she passed them. She didn't say anything and he didn't say anything. As she walked, she heard a bell tinkling somewhere, and Najika knew that they had gone into the store. She continued the lonely walk home, in the rain.

A week had passed since the break-up with Daichi. Najika had started to throw herself into her work to ease the pain of losing her Flan Prince. Akane and Seyia were concerned.

"I think we should tell her the real reason behind the break-up," Seyia said.

"No, Seyia-kun, we can't! We promised Daichi-kun that we wouldn't say anything!" Akane said, grabbing his arm.

"But, look at her!" Seyia said, gesturing at Najika. "She is crushed!"

Akane looked over at Najika and sighed. She looked down at the floor and her grip on Seyia's arm tightened.

"The last time I saw her like this was when Sora-senpai died. She looked like she was about to die. Sora-senpai's death was hard on Najika-chan, and I think this break-up is having the same effect on her."

Akane and Seyia watched Najika for a little longer before Akane couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm going to go talk to Daichi-kun. You stay here and watch Najika-chan. Do not tell her the real reason. That is something Daichi-kun needs to do."

Akane left and Seyia watched Najika. She looked so dejected and sad that it tore at his heart. He could also tell that she was trying to act happy. She may be able to fool those around her, but she couldn't fool Seyia. He had known her for a long time, and he could read her pretty well.

After a few hours, Akane came back to the restaurant. She pulled Seyia to the side.

"I talked to Daichi-kun, and he wants us to bring Najika-chan to Fujita's Diner tonight at seven. That's when it will happen."

Seyia nodded and looked up at the clock. They still had a few hours before they had to leave. But, Seyia continued to watch Najika, just to make sure she was okay. Around six, Seyia pulled Najika out of the kitchen and told her that he and Akane were taking her out for dinner. He put Najika in Akanes hands, and Akane helped Najika get ready. When they ushered Najika into the back of Akane's car, she was wearing a strapless satin silver colored dress. Her hair was done up in an elegant bun. Akane was wearing a spaghetti strap light blue dress, and Seyia was wearing a regular suit. As far as Najika knew, they were taking her to another five star restaurant that had just opened up.

When they arrived at Fujita's, Najika was surprised.

"Why did you guys bring me here? I thought we were going to another restaurant," Najika said, surprise showing on her face.

"There is something here first," Akane said, grabbing Najika's hand.

She led Najika into the Diner, and Najika saw Daichi standing by a table. The table was set with a nice set of china and there were candles on the table. The room had a nice, soft and warm glow. Najika's eyes filled with tears as she looked at Daichi.

"What is he doing here?" she asked.

Daichi stepped forward, with a hand in his pocket. He kneeled in front of her and grabbed her hand.

"Najika-chan, I am so sorry for what I did to you. But, I had a good reason. I didn't break up with you because I loved someone else. I broke up with you so I could shop for the perfect item for you. I had a friend's secretary help me pick out the item. I broke up with you so it wouldn't look like I was cheating on you. The woman you saw me with the night we broke up was that woman. I do not love her, I love you," Daichi said, pulling something out of his pocket. "Will you marry me?"

Najika's eyes over filled with tears and she dropped to her knees in front of Daichi. She wrapped her arms around him and inhaled his scent.

"Yes, Daichi-kun. I love you. I will marry you," she said, between sobs.

Daichi and Najika sat on the floor, holding each other, and happy that they were getting ready to start a new chapter in their lives.

Seven more years had passed. Najika and Daichi had been married for five years. They had four children: two girls and two boys. The girls were named Hikari and Satsuki. The boys were named Tsubasa and Sora. Akane and Seyia had been married for six years and they had two children: one boy and one girl. The little boy was named Akira and the little girl was named Kyoko.

Daichi still worked as the Director of Seika Academy, Akane was still a model and, the restaurant that Seyia and Najika owned was very successful. Their lives were finally perfect.

The End

* * *

A/N: Well, what did you think? I am sorry it ended weak. I had trouble finishing this. This story is finally over. I do hope you liked the story. Thank you for sticking with me. Anyways, read and review! Constructive criticism is welcome, but please, no flames.


End file.
